In these dark times
by Hilaryth
Summary: Slightly AU, Joffrey and Sansa are married and she didn't fall out of love with him, despite all that happened and his difficult personality. A subtle change of the events from Episode 10 -Blackwater.


**In these dark times**

The bells were ringing so loud it made her head pound as she and Shae walked downstairs. The city would be under siege in less than one hour and she had to made it to the Maegor's Holdfast safely. Sansa had not seen the King since he left their bed early in the morning to discuss battle plans with the Small Council. Once she entered the throne room she heard the metallic sound of someone in armory close to the Iron Throne and the King's voice cut the air.

"Sansa!" He called from atop the stairs and she swirled around to see her Golden Lion in a red armor.

"Your Grace!" She hurried towards him, climbing the stairs carefully.

"It is said that a kiss on the eve of battle brings good luck, my Queen." He gave her that cracked smile of his and she felt tears welling in her eyes and throat clenching. She was afraid to lose him. Sansa leaped forward wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his urgently.

He parted her lips and deepened the kiss, placing his gloved hands on her waist, because the armor wouldn't allow him to do otherwise.  
He parted, pushing her backwards slightly, and she lowered her face to hide her flushed cheeks. The Hound was looking at her and Joffrey noticed.

"What are you looking at, dog? Never saw a woman blush? Oh, of course, whores don't blush." He mocked his swornshield, visibly unpleased with the man's behavior.

Taking a step towards the Queen, he leaned close to her. "I'll have you after I win this battle."

She blushed even harder and the King walked past her, his crimson cape swirling and flapping behind him. Clegane and the rest of the King's guard followed.

She turned around and watched her husband marching out the door, maybe to death.

"Come, m'lady. We have to go." Shae said from the bottom of the stairs and Sansa nodded, walking with her handmaid to the holdfast, silently praying to all the Gods, the old and the new and even the Lord of the Light, to bring Joffrey back to her.

* * *

The battle was over before dawn and she had fled the Maegor's Holdfast, just after Cersei did the same, taking Tommen with her. Shae had told her to run to her room and lock herself in there, so she would be safer. Sansa did as her handmaid had told her, she sneaked silently by the empty hallways until she had reached the King's, and now also hers, room.

Now here she was sitting close to the fire, waiting. Hoping her husband was alive.

That was when she heard voices roaring in victory and feared for the worst. Stannis might have won the battle. The Queen closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. _Be brave, you are your mother's daughter._

She opened her eyes again and walked carefully to the wall, as close to the window as possible and stretched her neck to peek.

The streets were full of soldiers wearing crimson armors and Lord Tywin Lannister rode ahead beside The King and his Hand. Sansa felt relieved. The city was safe and her husband was alive.

Once the adrenaline in her veins was over, her legs weakened and she let herself slide down to sit on the floor, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

Taking a few moments to recompose, she washed her face and brushed her hair and then unlocked the heavy double doors of the Royal Solar. Using all her strength she managed to push one of the doors open and walked in a fast anxious pace down the empty hallway. She held her dress up to avoid tripping on her skirts and her breath was short, she couldn't wait to see _him_.

A hand darted out from the a dark corner and dragged her into it, her back colliding with the wall and making her gasp. It was the King.

A hand on each side of her frail body, pulled her toward him with a maddening urgency. His lips claimed hers and she drove her hands to his scalp, fingers tangling in his golden locks as she responded almost desperately. Any coherent thought was impossible. There was no war, or fear or Stannis. There was nothing in the world anymore.

His hands went down to her arse, squeezing hard and then lifting her body, supporting her thighs with his hips. The dress made it difficult, but with some effort, her legs were entwining his hips and that was painfully pleasurable.

Joffrey parted and lowered his face to suck the smooth skin of her neck, making her moan shyly. She could feel his erection pressed against her, aggravating the rush they were in.

He undid the front lace of her dress and slipped one hand under the loose fabric to squeeze her breast, holding the nipple between two fingers. Sansa whined languidly, as he pulled her even closer, so that her entrance brushed against his latent arousal.

Her hands left his hair to unbutton his crimson embroidered vest, blindly. A linen shirt, he wore underneath was very thin and loose and she unlaced it exposing his pale chest and running her hands on it, feeling his muscles tense underneath her touch.

Lust driven, he undid the knot of his pants, his mouth leaving her neck, where now laid the mark that stated she belonged to him.

Joffrey felt desperate, anxious, his hand sought the warmer area of her soft body, in between her thighs.

She bit her lip as she felt his fingers inside her, causing involuntary reactions. His Queen was so wet that the blonde was not able to continue with his fingers, as he felt his desire burn achingly. He was not gentle when he forced himself inside at once, causing Sansa to cry out. He held her hips tightly against the wall with his own, his hands gripping her thighs as he began to move.

The pace set by him was strong, hard and steady, without mercy. Sansa gasped and groaned loudly as he thrust and her body absorbed all the impact against the solid wall. Her hands clutched his shoulders and Sansa bet over her husband and buried her face on the crook of his neck, her breath heavy against his skin.

He could feel when she reached her limit, her entire body contracting around him and then becoming soft and languid, and consequently heavier. Joffrey felt his control slipping quickly between his fingers until he let it go. The king followed her just after, losing sight for a second.

Sansa lifted her head as he lowered her back on her feet slowly; she felt her inner thighs wet and her head light.

"Go back to the bedroom and wait for me. I have to present myself to the court, but I'll join you before the hour is done." He said as he adjusted his clothes and his tousled blond hair.

"Yes, your grace." She blushed at the thought of what she should him for. And was embarrassed to want more of what had just happened.

He took two steps and then stopped and turned to her. "And Sansa, don't let anyone see you. My Queen should not be seen looking like that. Even in this chaos the Red Keep is in."

"Yes, your Grace." She made a reverence and noticed he was not leaving just yet. And was staring at her chest. Gazing down she realized her dress was still unlaced and her skirts disarranged.

"Don't bother waiting for me in your clothes, you won't need them." He added, grinning with malice.

* * *

_Even in AU I tried to keep Joffrey in character because even though he is mean, cruel and coward, I like the boy just like that. This was really, only a lemon, and it turned out too long and now it seems kind of pointless to me, but I don't care. Game of Thrones makes me write too much XD_


End file.
